


The Couch カウチ

by stansu75



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, first fanfic of these babes, it's been almost a year since i've posted a fanfic holy-, outside pov, so sorry if it's a little ooc, what is up my dudes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stansu75/pseuds/stansu75
Summary: The story of how Yuzuru and Shoma fell in love, as told from the perspective of their couch.Humans were generally shitty people, but even the most cruelest of humans had their limits.Yuzuru’s limit was Shoma.Featuring!: A... sentient couch(?) An asshole of a cat, and two cute ice skaters.





	The Couch カウチ

Yuzuru always keeps the window open.

Especially at night.

The couch doesn’t mind. Yuzuru’s cat does, but the couch couldn’t give two shits on how the cat felt. After all, that dreaded creature was the reason for all its rips and tears. Not that it mattered to be honest. It’s not like anyone ever cared to pay any attention to the couch’s well being anyways.

Every evening, Yuzuru will always sit gracefully on the couch by the window, typing frantically onto his phone.

That’s how it always started: With a text. Be that a reply or an initiation. Sometimes they would text and that was it. Just Yuzuru ruining his eyesight even more, his luminous face being lit up by the soft blue glow from his phone.

His fingers move faster than the speed of light when he texts him.

_Him._

Shoma Uno.

Sometimes, on good days. Usually on warm nights, when the cat doesn’t bother with the couch, Shoma will call. Soft giggles to boisterous laughter, hushed _I love you’s_ to ear splitting _Shut up, Yuzuru! It’s not funny…_ _~~“Aww… you’re so cute when you’re flustered…”~~_

Easy things. Simple things.

The couch stands in a joyous silence, listening to the boy’s carefree laugh fill the empty halls, his noodle limbs flailing frantically in the air, often slamming into the delicate couch at times. The couch doesn’t mind however, as it’s mostly in joy when he does.

“Oh god, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love!” Yuzuru exclaimed as he carried the cat lovingly, dancing around with it in the dead of night only to collapse onto the couch right afterwards.

Ouch.

The couch sits patiently in the living room, listening to the boy go on and on about how perfect Shoma Uno is. As the boy continues his musings, the cat suddenly starts prowling slowly towards the couch, only to end up rubbing against it for the third time this week.

Oh Jesus, it’s marking its territory again.

_“He’s so cute!”_

 

The average human will generally pass gas about fourteen times a day.

Thankfully for the couch, Yuzuru and Shoma weren’t your average humans. In fact, they were quite extraordinary people, with Yuzuru bringing home the Gold, Shoma with Silver.

“So this is it?”  
“Yeah…” Yuzuru replied simply, his hand somehow finding its way around Shoma’s waist, as the two made their way to the couch. “Why? Do you not like it?”  
“No, I love it.” Shoma smiled back quietly.

It’s actually really weird. They don’t start obnoxiously kissing or having sudden mind-blowing sex like the couch is used to people doing. Rather, they just sit there, lovingly, with over a billion words being exchanged. They would talk about everyone. About how Nathan, the _“The Quad King”,_ might beat him in Worlds and about how he’s not ready to lose just yet. They talk about how well Javier’s skating had been lately, and how he would probably win due to his stupid injury.

They talk about their hopes and dreams, and how it didn’t feel like they were achieving the dream while they spoke, when really they were.

“We are. We definitely are.” Shoma whispered, “One day we’ll step back from the whole thing and see how great we are.” He says. Shoma’s lying listlessly against the other, with Yuzuru running his hands through the boy’s hair.  
“Yeah?” Yuzuru asks, there’s a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.  
“Duh.” Shoma said, rolling his eyes.

The couch stands, holding the two together, hoisting them both closer to the stars. There’s dozens of thin blankets covering them, loose pillowcases lazily covering the pillows they shared. Along with them was the dreaded cat, its purring vibrating against the soft, old couch, echoing through the cotton.

The couch rests patiently in the quiet room. The only thing that could be heard were the snores from a particular pair of lovebirds.

It supposes it could get used to this.

 

 

He moves in.

Shoma.

And half of their relationship is practically spent on that couch.

Not that it minds or anything.

Actual. Pure. Happiness. That boy had been brighter than the sun itself.

It had been an endless stream of hugs and tickles, with light-hearted laughs of glee filling the halls, bouncing off the walls of their small apartment. Everything was sunny and bright these days, the evenings always warm, the windows always open. Sometimes they’d go out in the nighttime, and they wouldn’t even return until morning. It was always chaos when this happened however, because the dreaded clawed creature with the couch would always insist shedding its fur on it.

Rude.

But they were happy. Which the couch supposes was all that mattered.

“Shoma, are you ready yet?”  
“Five more minutes, babe!”  
“I’m not getting any younger here you know!”  
“Ah, shut it Yuzu…” Shoma said, as he suddenly walked out, revealing his outfit. “... So? How do I look? Was it worth it?”

Yuzuru lets out a smile of delight.

“Definitely.” 

 

 

 _“Couch-kun?”_  
_“Don’t call me that.”_  
_“I’ve already marked my territory on you.” The cat hisses, “I can call you whatever I want.”_  
_“What do you want?” The Couch grunts._ How the fuck were they even communicating right now?  
_“What happened to Shoma?”_ The cat meows to the couch. She looks genuinely concerned, which is weird.

_“I… I don’t know.”_

He was definitely still there. Sometimes if he was stressed out he would sit with the couch, petting the cat while watching whatever was on the TV. Sometimes he’d watch Yuzuru’s program, while other times he’d watch his own. And every time he would watch his own program, he’d always write things down, only to start cursing profusely afterwards.

Sometimes he wouldn’t watch anything at all.

There was no more laughter filling in the halls. Rather, it had been replaced with blatant arguments and nasty insults. The window was always closed these days, making it harder to breathe, and Yuzuru would always spend the nights with the couch, the cat with Shoma.

“God. What is it with Men and Pride?” The cat asked while both men were at their respective competitions. It licked its paw, lying carelessly against the sofa.

Like hell it knew. For Christ’s sake, it was _couch._

 

One day he just disappears. There isn’t even any yelling anymore. Now it’s just absolute silence, and the only sound that can be heard through the apartment was the most perfervid sobbing. The couch has absorbed so much tears, the boy had probably cried out all of the Pacific Ocean.

“He’s gone, he’s gone…” Yuzuru cried. All he did these days was cry and wail about how much he missed the other. There were no more late night conversations, no more early cuddles, no more random phone calls at three in the morning, no more texting until sunrise.

Nothing.

 

The couch now sits lonely in the living room, untouched.

It was often left alone these days, as Yuzuru tended to closet himself in his room, only leaving to get the occasional snack or two. Everything was placid. Nothing ever moved.

It tries to think back, back to when Shoma was still there, or when Yuzuru would stay up late into the most obscure of hours, just so he could talk to the boy. It thinks back. Back to the joy, the love, the feeling over never letting go. Of Yuzuru letting his breath out and just _living._

The Couch gets worn out and spent.

And it wonders if it’ll have one more chance to hear the lovely couple chat one last time.

 

 

When the door opens, the couch expects nothing much. Just Yuzuru coming back home from another long evening of practice. Maybe heading straight to bed this time. Lately he had been practicing from dawn until dusk.

No more tears were being poured out, nor were there any long talks with the cat about how bad he fucked up. The windows were opened, and the cat had begun sleeping on the couch.

It had been so cold these days, the evenings even colder.

 _“Do you think we’ll ever get to see Shoma again?”_ The cat asks.  
_“I’m a piece of furniture for Christ’s sake! Stop asking me questions.”_ The Couch grunted. Seriously. This was some weird Disney shit that had been going on.  
_“I know, I miss him too.”_ The cat sighed, purring against the Couch. _“It feels so unbalanced these days, doesn’t it?"_

Despite being just fibers of cotton bunched up together, the couch could sense it too. There had been too much Yin, with no Yang to balance it.

“ _This is definitely going to end bad.”_ The cat meows as it rests its head against the Couch.

The Couch doesn’t admit it out loud, but it knows that the cat is definitely right.

 

Another day. Another Night.

They almost don’t see it coming, but it’s him.

Shoma Uno. In all of his holiness.

“I… heard about what happened.” Shoma said softly.  
“Oh, yeah…” Yuzuru replied awkwardly. Jesus.  
“I’m sorry about your injury.” Shoma replied quietly. He had been fidgeting with his hands, something he did when he was nervous.  
“It’s whatever.” Yuzuru shrugged, voice harsh. Was it even possible to act so coldly to the ones you loved so dearly?  
“It’s not _whatever.”_ Shoma suddenly said, “How are you going to be able to train for the Olympics?”  
“I'll be fine.” Yuzuru frowned.  
“No you won’t-”  
“I said, _I’ll be **fine.** ”_ Yuzuru said, frowning curling even deeper.

 

And that’s when he starts crying.

 

 

Humans were generally shitty people, but even the most cruelest of humans had their limits.

Yuzuru’s limit was Shoma.

 

“Shoma-kun, I’m sorry for raising my voice like that… come here.” Yuzuru said, voice softer. He patted on the couch, scooting over to make some room for him. Shoma inches closer to the boy, plopping down awkwardly next to him, only for Yuzuru to grab onto him hastily, quickly peppering him with kisses.

“Don’t cry, Shoma-kun, you know how sad it makes me to see you sad.” Yuzuru whispered to the boy, tears sliding down his cheeks. “There, there.” he said, petting the boy.  
“I’m sorry, Yuzuru… I’ve missed you so much.” Shoma said, clutching tightly on the boy for dear life.  
“Oh god, don’t apologize, it’s my fault for being such a bad boyfriend.” Yuzuru replied back, twirling his fingers through the other’s hair. He’s missed this. _Him._ His touch, his smell, his laugh, just Shoma in general.

“We were both horrible.” Shoma said, letting out a weak laugh, hugging onto the boy, voice hoarse from crying.  
“Yeah.” Yuzuru breathed out quietly, holding onto the boy, like a young child with its teddy bear.  
“God, I’ve missed this.” Shoma breathed out, “I’ve missed you.”  
“I have too…” Yuzuru replied back, he suddenly shifts awkwardly, poising the boy to look at him. “Do you think… that we could try again?” He asked quietly.  
“Absolutely.” Shoma replied, a tad bit too quickly, which made Yuzuru let out a laugh. He holds the boy even closer, their noses barely touching.  
“Shoma Uno, I love you.” Yuzuru smiled.  
“I know.” Shoma replied back, sealing the space in between them.

True love really did always prevail.

 

 

The Couch now lives in a house rather than an apartment. Surrounded with it were trophies, medals, posters and a variety of other awards the couple had received. Pictures of Team Japan and their Ice Skating friends were plastered onto their refrigerator, along with dozens of Winnie the Pooh plushies scattered around the house.

Every Sunday evening the pair would sit down on the couch, with the window open, the cat sitting comfortably on Shoma’s lap. Yuzuru’s and Shoma’s limbs would intertwine with one another, and they’d stay up all night talking about the good ol’ days, reminiscing back when they would practice from morning until evening, until their backs broke and their ankles turned numb.

“I told you.” Shoma smiled, as Yuzuru hugged him, trying to enjoy the silence. The only thing he wanted to hear was the voice of his beautiful husband. “One day when we get older, we’ll step back from the whole thing and see how great we are.”  
“And?” Yuzuru said.

The TV suddenly interrupted them, the broadcaster reading: “Continuing with our TV Special, _**Greatest Figure Skaters Of All Time:**_ Next Up! Japanese skaters Yuzuru Hanyu and Shoma Uno!”

Shoma sends the boy a shit-eating grin, Yuzuru biting back a smile. He suddenly gives in, gushing out a grin.

“God you’re cute.”  
“I know.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, you dork.”

 

The Couch sits happily in the house filled with care-free giggles and sunny smiles.

Life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from a fanfic i read long ago...
> 
> (also I know that Shoma's a little ooc... (whoops))
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
